Patchouli
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Astaga, Jongin sadar betul bahwa pria itu benar-benar menarik. Tadi aroma tubuhnya seperti patchouli, sekarang tawanya terdengar renyah seperti wafer. Lalu apa lagi? - For Chankai Forever Love Event. Read if you wanna :D


**Patchouli**

By Cho Eunhye for Chankai Forever Love Event

.

.

Turis bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang ramah. Pemerintah mereka bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang ramah. Lalu guru TK juga bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang ramah. Tapi Pak Tua yang hidup di gang sempit bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang muram. Karyawan bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang muram. Masih ada lagi, Jongin bilang, Seoul adalah kota yang muram.

Sudah dua bulan, ibunya menelponnya setiap hari. Menyuruhnya segera pulang. Tapi seorang pria brengsek justru membuatnya menolak ajakan ibunya pulang, alih-alih terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat makan, bahkan pulang. Lalu sekarang Jongin pulang membawa patahan hatinya. Ia pulang membawa patah hati di dadanya.

Kereta jurusan Incheon berderu. Peron yang semula lenggang, sekarang tampak mulai ramai dengan aktivitas bongkar muat. Mobilitasnya terlalu mengerikan, sana sini berteriak gusar. Semua orang tidak sabaran. Semua orang gusar.

Jongin menilik tiketnya yang sudah agak lusuh. Pria itu tidak pernah berniat menyimpan tiketnya di saku. Jadilah ia sedari tadi menggenggam tiketnya hingga lusuh.

Kereta jurusan Incheon malam itu berderu kembali. Kelas ekonomi tampak lenggang. Ada 6 total penumpang dalam gerbong. Semua duduk berjauhan, seolah memiliki urusannya masing-masing. Hanya ada dua lelaki di dalam gerbong. Dirinya, dan seorang lagi berambut cokelat.

Lalu Jongin kembali berpikir, ada berapa orang yang patah hati di sini selain dirinya? Satu? Dua? Apa semua orang di sini patah hati? Wanita muram di ujung sana, lalu satu-satunya pria selain dirinya, bisa jadi masinis mereka juga sedang patah hati.

Tadinya ia berniat menghampiri pria itu. Agak aneh rasanya, sesama lelaki duduk berjauhan, sementara mereka berada dalam satu gerbong. Tapi niat itu urung kemudiaan ketika ekor matanya menangkap pria itu tiba-tiba sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu ia pun mengeratkan mantelnya, dan memilih sibuk dengan lagunya.

Hujan turun di luar sana. Jongin menoleh, melihat kacanya berembun. Ia tersenyum tipis, dunia tahu hatinya sedang biru, lalu malam turut berubah biru.

"Ssst."

Tanpa sadar Jongin bersenandung. Kebiasaan kecilnya. Seorang wanita yang tadinya tertidur menegurnya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya malu. Ekor matanya kembali menangkap si pria meliriknya sebentar, lalu sibuk lagi dengan ponselnya.

Jongin berdengus. Perjalanan masih panjang, dan jam digital di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih.

Mendadak laju kereta tersendat, dan segalanya bergoncang. Lampu gerbong berkedip-kedip, mengingatkannya pada serangan hantu. Ia bergidik ngeri, karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah menyukai film horror, apalagi hantu aslinya.

Sial, rutuk Jongin. Lampu gerbong benar-benar mati pada akhirnya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana jika tiba-tiba seluruh penumpang di kereta ini berubah menjadi zombie, lalu mengincar otaknya, sedang ia tidak punya senjata apapun untuk melawan. Ia hanya punya sebungkus roti. Mungkin saja roti bisa mengenyangkan perut zombie yang gusar. Tapi lalu ia sadar dari pikiran konyolnya. Tidak ada zombie. Lagi pula, zombie tidak makan roti.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pikirannya melayang pada hantu terowongan yang bisa kapan saja menculiknya, lalu mengubahnya menjadi abdi selamanya. Atau bayangan hitam yang mencuri mimpi indah anak-anak. Atau bisa jadi Sadako keluar dari layar ponselnya. Menyadari itu, Jongin buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Terlalu takut bilamana Sadako benar-benar keluar dari layar ponsel.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Sungguh, ia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir tragis seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin di punggung tangannya. Jongin berteriak dan mengambil ancang-ancang lari. Tapi pemilik sentuhan itu buru-buru berdesut.

Jongin akhirnya sadar, barusan itu bukan zombie seperti apa yang jadi momoknya sedari tadi. Ia cukup malu, sepertinya orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku bukan hantu." Suara berat itu meyakinkan Jongin bahwa seseorang itu adalah satu-satunya lelaki selain dirinya yang ada di gerbong. Akhirnya Jongin merasa cukup lega. Mungkin ia bisa berbagi rasa takut dengan seseorang ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedikit paranoid." Tukas Jongin malu-malu. Sejujurnya ia cukup pemalu.

"Seharusnya sih, aku yang minta maaf. Maaf telah mengagetkanmu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Keduanya lalu diam, sayup-sayup seseorang berteriak bahwa keretanya macet, dan meminta kepada penumpang agar bersabar. Mungkin itu suara masinisnya.

"Tadinya aku Cuma mau cari teman. Sepi begini tidak mungkin diam saja, kan? Apalagi tidak ada sinyal." Tukas pria itu kemudian. Jongin tersenyum kecil, meski ragu apakah pria itu melihat senyumnya.

Samar-samar ia mencium bau menguar dari tubuh si pria. Aroma lembut, maskulin, dan sederhana. Bisa jadi parfum yang dikenakan pria ini adalah parfum mahal, karena Jongin suka baunya, karena ditilik dari penampilan pria itu, tidak mungkin pria itu suka barang murahan. Baunya seperti patchouli, dan mungkin juga cedar, atau juga gereaniu. Yang jelas, Jongin menyukainya.

"Apa kau akan ke Incheon?" tanya Jongin.

Pria beraoma patchouli itu terkekeh sebentar, "Tentu saja, memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

Bodoh, rutuk Jongin. Tentu saja pria itu akan ke Inceon. Semua orang yang ada di kereta itu juga akan ke Inceon.

"Pulang kampung?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan, aku kuliah di sana." Jawab pria itu manis, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pulang kampung. Aku sekolah di Seoul."

Pria itu terhenyak, dan tampak berusaha meneliti Jongin walau sebenarnya tidak akan tampak mengingat kereta begitu gelap.

"Ah, iya, anak sekolahan. Hahaha." Tawanya terdengar begitu renyah di telinga Jongin.

Astaga, Jongin sadar betul bahwa pria itu benar-benar menarik. Tadi aroma tubuhnya seperti patchouli, sekarang tawanya terdengar renyah seperti wafer. Lalu apa lagi?

"Lucu ya? Orang Incheon sepertimu jauh-jauh ke Seoul untuk sekolah. Sedang aku yang sudah di Seoul malah pergi ke Incheon." Lalu suaranya sedap seperti kayu manis.

"H'm.."

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya kehilangan topik. Jongin bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi. Ia hanya punya Moonkyu di Seoul. Mungkin juga si Pengganggu, Sehun dan seorang pria yang berubah brengsek beberapa jam yang lalu. Lalu pria beraroma patchouli yang tampak talkative itu justru diam sekarang.

Dinginnya malam kian menusuk. Bantuan belum juga datang. Dilihatnya jam di ponsel, sudah pukul sepuluh lebih. Entah sampai kapan ia terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Pandangan matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh pada pria beraroma patchouli. Pria itu kini tampak sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya, mungkin sudah dapat sinyal. Cahaya yang dipantulkan ponsel samar-samar membuat Jongin bisa melihat wajah pria itu, walau tidak terlalu jelas. Hidungnya mancung, itu adalah kesan pertama yang Jongin tangkap. Lalu seterusnya, Jongin sadar bahwa pria itu benar-benar tampan dan dewasa.

"Ibuku mengirim pesan padaku setiap hari, seperti aku baru lulus SMP kemarin." Desah pria itu "Setelah sampai apartemen, aku masih harus menghubungi ibuku lagi."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Jongin. Ibunya juga begitu, lebih parah bahkan. Mungkin karena ia anak bungsu, dan satu-satunya anak laki-laki di rumah. Jadi orang tuanya memperlakukannya berlebihan.

"Lalu sekarang aku patah hati karena kekasihku tidak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh begini. Padahal aku selalu mengusahakan untuk pulang setiap minggu." Pria itu kembali berujar, "Bisa jadi dia sudah punya kekasih di Seoul, apa aku benar?"

Ah, Jongin benar, pria ini memang sedang patah hati. Mereka sama-sama patah hati.

Tadinya Jongin mau menjawab, tapi suara ribut-ribut di luar membuatnya urung.

"Apa bantuan sudah datang?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Ah, hampir pukul sebelas. Biasanya jam segini sudah sampai rumah." Gerutu Jongin, "Ibuku pasti khawatir." Pandangannya berubah miris, meratapi ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan sinyal.

Tak perlu berselang lama, suasana kembali terang. Jongin mendesah lega, begitu pula dengan pria di sampingnya. Ah, Jongin baru sadar kalau keduanya benar-benar dekat. Kalau begini, pria itu benar-benar terlihat tampan. Sialnya, hormon gay Jongin bergejolak.

Pablo Ruiz Picasso memang benar pandai melukis. Lalu Rembrant Harmenszoon, juga Leonardo da Vinci. Tapi Jongin percaya mendekati 100%, mereka tidak akan mampu melukis hidung seindah milik pria itu, bibir semanis milik pria itu, dan mata sejernih milik pria itu. Pria beraroma patchouli.

Sedikit banyak, ia mulai tertarik pada pria ini, padahal belum ada sehari bertemu. Walau tertarik berarti siap untuk patah hati kembali.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Biasanya memang Jongin tidur di kereta. Tapi tadi suasana begitu menakutinya hingga ia takut untuk tidur. Lalu perlahan, ia merasa dunia sedang berputar. Segalanya jadi gelap, namun hatinya tentram.

**...o0o...**

Laju kereta mulai berkurang, seiring dengan berkurangnya deru yang bising. Mobilitas penumpang memang tidak ada matinya, tapi kini tidak dengan orang-orang yang gusar, dan leguhan-leguhan tidak sabar. Semua tampak kelelahan.

Akhirnya Jongin terbangun karena bising di luar. Sembari memikul ranselnya, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemana pria itu pergi? Kecewa meliputi hatinya, belum sempat Jongin bertanya namanya, belum sempat Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa ia melangkah keluar. Pria itu benar-benar lenyap, bahkan tanpa salam. Lalu tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri, kulitnya kembali meremang.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin pria itu hantu. Tidak ada hantu yang memainkan ponsel, apalagi bercerita tentang ibunya yang mengirim pesan terus-terusan, dan patah hati.

Udara dingin mendesak masuk mantelnya yang kebesaran. Lalu kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam saku jaket, alih-alih memakai sarung tangan. Tangan kananya bergerak-gerak mendapati sesuatu di dalam sakunya.

Sapu tangan.

—_Beritahu aku namamu, Manis._

_Park Chanyeol – 021473899_—

Aromanya seperti—

.

.

—patchouli, cedar dan gereaniu.

"Hey Jongin, ayo pulang!" teriakan itu membuat Jongin tersadar dan segera mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya kakak pertama beserta suaminya dan keponakannya sudah melambai dari gate. Dengan senyum terkembang, Jongin berlari mengampiri keponakan perempuannya yang sedang tumbuh gigi.

Ingatkan dia untuk menghubungi Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Patchouli adalah semak belukar. Seringnya terlupa.

Patchouli tidak lebih dari semak belukar. Tapi siapa bilang, aromanya tidak membuat orang terpikat?

.

.

.

**FIN**

Penulis amatir, dan ini kali kedua nulis Chankai. Mau turut meramaikan acara **Chankai Forever Love**. Idenya pasaran, bahasa berbelit-belit. Jujur, ga pernah naik kereta, ga pernah masuk stasiun. Mungkin penggambaran stasiunnya salah, hehe, mohon maaf.

Jadi, mohon reviewnya...


End file.
